(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of construction and more specifically to a machine for installing electrical box, wiring, and receptacles or switch simultaneously:
(2) Description of the Related Art
The present invention is a process that allows electricians to perform all 3 tasks at one time without the need to return to install receptacles or switch after wall board is installed. This technology is derived from the inefficiency of having electricians re-visit a job site thus incurring additional labor costs and time scheduling conflicts.
Commercial high rise construction is comprised of tens of thousands of electrical outlets. When considering the labor costs of remobilizing electricians to complete the installation of the receptacles/switches, the adverse effect on project duration results in huge monetary spending while increasing the possibility of delays in meeting scheduling milestones.
Prior technology mandates a three-step process: Install electric box and wiring, install wallboard, install receptacle or switch with proper alignment to existing wallboard. Prior technology incurs huge labor costs when electricians return to install receptacle or switch once wallboard is installed. Eliminating the final step of prior technology contributes to overall project efficiency by reducing time spent on coordinating and scheduling of multiple crafts; in turn, saving time in completing the final project.